Forming straps or tape from strips of woven webbing or fabric is known. Straps may be formed from webbing according to military specifications (e.g., MIL-W-17337, MIL-W-55301, or MIL-T-5038) for use in military applications. These straps are generally flat and can be made with a variety of widths. The webbing may include a colored pattern printed on at least one side, such as, for example, a MultiCam® camouflage pattern, to reduce visibility of the webbing when worn by military or law enforcement personnel in a combat environment. For example, the colored pattern may be printed on webbing that is uniform in color (e.g., a solid shade of Desert Sand).